


why doesnt draco have a job?

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: Nothing hurts yknow? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, M/M, dracos got a thing for redheads, nothing hurts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: “If Draco does all this work around the shop, why doesnt he just work here?”Before the twins could answer draco spoke. “Ron, what's my name?” ron didn't answer, being understandably confused. “Ron, what's my name.”-ron asks a question over breakfast.





	why doesnt draco have a job?

Diagon alley- 2000

By the time Fred, George and Ron had woken up, draco was sitting downstairs in the shop, sifting through inventory to be put on shelves. He turned as the three walked in, putting down the items in his hands. “I see you're all awake, finally.”  
George helped him up off the floor and planted a kiss on his cheek, “We don't pay you to wake up early for inventory, lizard breath.” Draco scoffed and pulled away, walking back to the stairs past Fred and Ron.  
“You don't pay me at all, love.” He replied, climbing up to the second story. The weasleys followed, figuring they could hold off opening the shop long enough to eat breakfast. When they caught up the ingredients for pancakes were already laid out in the counter and draco was sitting idly at their table. Ron huffed and moved to the stove to start cooking, stealing a glance back at draco to ask whether he wanted blueberry or chocolate.   
Draco rested his head on his hands and said he wanted cinnamon. Ron nodded and got to work, leaving draco with the twins.   
The twins sat on either side of draco, asking about things around the shop while he cooked, and ron couldn't help but pipe up with a question, still watching the food. “If Draco does all this work around the shop, why doesnt he just work here?” 

Before the twins could answer draco spoke. “Ron, what's my name?” ron didn't answer, being understandably confused. “Ron, what's my name.”

“Draco... Malfoy?” he said, realizing he was most likely being set up for something. 

“Exactly. I am a malfoy.” Draco, looked up at him, boring holes into the back of ron's head. Ron flipped a pancake onto the rising plate of them, scared to look back. “So why. Would i have a job.”

“I just meant-”

“I know what you meant ron, but the facts still stand. I have enough money, just in my personal account, to keep not just you three, but blaise, my mother, aunts and cousins alive and comfortable for the rest of my life.”

“Okay...” Ron ducked his head, embarrassed. He turned so the small of his back was against the counter, about to apologize when he felt a hand on his cheek, leading his head back up. Draco looked down at him, straight faced, before a small smile grew on his face. 

“While i would love to make my boyfriends pay me for doing what i already would have otherwise, i’d rather just help out.” he kissed ron on the forehead before turning back to the table, “being a house spouse just run in the blood, I’d suppose.”

"Ron, you should be glad Draco is content giving us free labor-" "Or you'd be the one taking inventory in the morning."

ron looked back at the twins, grabbed a pancake from the stack, and licked it. "fuck off."


End file.
